The Return Of The Rainbow Factory
by King of B and W
Summary: Well many people wanted a sequel to The Rainbow Factory that was possibly never going to happen till today. Scootaloo is falling to her death, but is saved my a good friend. With some persuading, she convinces her friend to help stop the Rainbow Factory scheme once and for all.
1. Freinds for life

** I read a few reviews on my last story about it being quick. Ya, ummmm. It's going to be one huge story. Five stories all rolled up in one and I have the perfect plan to make it possible. It'll make sense once I finish this story and get to the next to. By the end of this story, around the end, will post a sneak peek like I did my last one. ( s/9545052/1/Murdershy here's the last stories link.) Only that sneak peek will be about story number 5 or the beginning of 4. I hope you enjoy this story, I will do my best to let it live up to its first. (One last thing, did not write Cupcakes or The Rainbow Factory. Cupcakes were great and I thought needed more of a story and the Rainbow factory needed a sequel that would probably never come. Until today****)**

I looked down at the giant machine under me and my weak, beaten down body. I know this is the end of me. I looked up at my old mentors glowing red eyes. What happened to the Pegasus I knew and cared for, the one I looked up too… The one I loved.

"Any last words," Rainbow dash asked me as the machine started to power up. She pulled up my chin, so my eyes were directly into hers.

"You have beautiful eyes." I said. Im gonna Miss Applebloom and sweetie bell. I hope they have great lives without me. I looked up at rainbow as her talkie started to blow up with hundreds of scared voices.

"RAINBOW, FACTOR 3. SOMETHING IS HAPP…" We lost communication with whoever was talking and right when it lost, the entire cloud Building started to explode with deep, glowing red flames.

"GET OUT, EVERYPONY GET OUT NOW. I HAVE ON….." The wall behind us erupted and cut rainbow's speech short. The chains holding me up broke as I was hurled in the explosion out of the cursed Rainbow factory, but I didn't care. At the speed I was going, my vision already going blurry, I knew I was gonna die. Out of the corner of my hazy eye, I saw something that gave me fear, but hope. A dark black Pegasus with a beautiful red mane, flying fast in my direction. Before I completely passed out, I got a good look at her face. I met this Pegasus only once before. The day I would never forget. She was the day walker vampire of the everfree forest. Her name was Kim.

**(Before the explosion in Factory 3. If you want just a little understanding look back to my murdershy story chapter 4 and/or the last chapter)**

_Kim:_ I looked at the huge ugly stallion in front of me. His big, bulky gray body with one eye green, another blue. His mane for some odd reason was red, probably from all the killing he has done.

"Come on little slut, not going to say anything," he said. I was daggling over a giant death machine without a care in the world.

"Not really Butch. Only thing im thinking about is how im going to Kill you when I get free." He let of a loud, nasty sound from the bowls of his stomach.

"I clipped your wings like a pigeon, all four hooves completely tied down; you're going to die today. Unless, you become my slut like I told you. I'll keep you in my basement; maybe bring you some ripe hay a day." I sat in his face with utter discussed. Like he said, im complety tied down, but that's not making me any less pissed. Im not shur if he tied me like this because it's his job or that he's scared what I will do to him.

He rose up my upper lip with his hoof. I gladly chomped hard on it, unfortunately he was wearing gloves. He continued to raise it and grinned at what he saw. "I didn't believe it till now, but you are a disgusting vampire." He slashed at me with a big, iron chain whip. I smiled at the pain, but more at his scared face.

"Your body should be rubber by now, but it looks completely un touched."

"Or maybe you're just weak. You and I both know why you are doing this, because of your mother. I may not have been much in ponyville, but a friend always brought me a paper. She got killed by a vampire and now your dumb ass is taking all your rage on me thinking it will help. But it won't, because your pathetic mother will still be dead. I remember the look she gave me as I finished her off." I had nothing to do with her death. I just wanted to hurt this ass so badly. I laphed in his face as he began to cry.

"Im done playing now, you crossed the line." He went over to a lever and pulled on it, powering up the deathly machine below.

"Don't I get some final words," I asked.

"Ya, those were them." He pulled another lever and I dropped into the machine. As I slowly fell into the machine, I smiled very happy. I had a very annoying cure on me (well a curse to my enemies. I could never die."

I went into the machine and as the blades came at me, they shattered at the touch of my skin. I hit between the gears, but they started to smoke and spark pretty badly. I could feel all the pain, but the sound to Butch's cries for help kept my smile alive. The machine started to explode and that gave me my opening at butch. Thru the fire I flew, my black body slicing thru the flame like I was a knife and it was cake. Butch never saw my glowing red eyes/ bared out fangs come at him. I went straight for his large neck and drank his blood down giving me a lot more strength. His blood had the taste of iron, but had a sharp bitter taste to it. I kept drinking till the entire Factory started to explode. I pushed his weak, now pruny body thru the materializing floor and watched as it fell to the ground. Before I started my way back home, I saw a small, falling orange mare out of the corner of my I.

Without any hesitation I burst toward his direction. She was the friend I told Butch about, her name was scootaloo.


	2. The job

Almost 1 year ago.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in the everfree forest. I pressed my hoof to my head as a sharp pain went into it. How did I even get here? All I could remember was some orange Unicorn. I couldn't remember who he was, or what he did. I only knew he was with me before a giant white light appeared. The rest after that, everything goes fuzzy.

I looked up as it started to rain hard on my head. I started to run to ponyville; at least I still had some of my memories. I jumped over a log, but my back hooves hit it and I fell hard; face first into the cold mud. I layed there for what felt like hrs. crying. I couldn't remember who I was, or what I am. Did I have a mother, a father? All I knew about who I am is my name and that im half zebra. Looks at my striped belly and sighs hard, or at least I hoped I was.

I got out of the mud, knowing I shouldn't give up this easily. Looking around for any since of life which grew happy as I came to the sight of big green eyes. As I walked closer and closer, my smile shrank and shrank. The smell of their nasty breath made my fur stand up, why did it have to be timber wolfs. They began to run after me as I ran from them scared like a filly. The pain in my head getting worse and worse, my heart completely racing, all I wanted to do was die. However, the smallest beacon of hope came from my eye as I saw a small filly trying to get my attention. I ran straight to her, to the newest sign of hope.

As I got closer and closer, I could make out what she looked like. A small blank flank Pegasus with the smallest wings I could possibly see. "This way," she called very seriously. I ran to her, not knowing of its plan. I began to feel the wolfs get closer and closer to my tail, but as a came closer I made out a tall tree house. I knew it was the only shot I had of survival. The filly was in the tree house, door wide open for me. For me, I knew I could make it easily and just like that I jumped and missed by 2 in. The wolfs pounces on my small, black body, and I blacked out.

I woke up in the tree house I missed the night of the attack. "You sleep ok? You have been out for 2 days." I looked up to see the filly send realized there was a tube in my mouth. Looking up, I saw the dead corpse of a wolf. I spit out the tube and backed agents the wall. "I had to trick my friend into helping me move that into position. I said it was plastic filled with cherry soda. I still can't believe she fell for it."

"What happened?"

` "The timber wolfs attacked you, but their teeth and bones broke on impact with your skin. It was very cool, and then I saw your red eyes and fangs and realized you're a vampire. Im not scared of your kind cause, ya know, im a bad-ass."

"Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"Hey, know sweat. What's your name?"

"Kim, Kim Blade. What's your name?"

"Scootaloo, where do you live?"

"I don't know, in fact I can't remember anything about my life other than im part Zebra and my name."

"Zebra? I know of a Zebra named Zecora. You want me to take you over to her house, to see if she knows you?"

"Thank you so much." I picked up the filly in my hooves and held her very close. She has been very Kind to me. Someday I will have to repay the favor.

1 year later

I looked over my shoulder at my dear friend waking up, "You ok," I asked worried.

"Ya, let me guess. They dropped you into the machine, but because of your indestructible power you blew up the machine.  
"You always get it right."

"I should go tell the other CM….."

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" I stopped her fast. "As far as anyone knows in Cloudsdalle you're diseased. If you do go out, make shur your next to one of the main 6. They are all good ponies that will protect you if something goes wrong." I watched as she shook her head, starting to cry? I have never seen this pony cry before cause she's always been tuff.

"Rainbow Dash was the one to torcher me. I managed to escape, but she ended up catching me and chained me up." We'll shit, what do I do now? I know, "I'll take you with me to work for a few days while the heat dies down a bit. Then we can go straight to princess twilight sparkle. Hopefully she can help."

"But she's part of the team that wants to slater all Vampires before they can harm any other pony?"

"I'll drink heavy before we go, so my eyes don't change and fangs pop out."

"What if somepony pisses you off, you will explode into a vampire and murder them right there on the spot."

"Your right," I paused to think of something. "I'll figure it out later, im going to be late for work and you know how long of a flight it is from here.

"Why did you have to buy a house so far away from the everfree forest?"

"Cause I really don't like being next to, or in it that long." There was a knock at the door. "Go hide; I'll call you when it's safe to come out.

I opened the door to see Fluttershy, but right when I looked into her eyes I saw something wrong with them. "Hello, I was wandering if you ha…..have seen scootaloo."

"Yes I have actually, I say him falling to his death into the mountains."

"Oh that's terrific," she said happily. Ok, another main 6 completely off her rockers. "I was wandering, would you be interested in a job. It's nothing to bad and it pays greatly."

A job, probably to replace someone from the factory I blew up. "Why me, I mean, you don't know me that well?"

"Cause you already know the job, what it takes to do it, how it works, and how to destroy the building." Her eyes exploded fiery red, like a vampires would but more forcefully. They died down and she continued, "At least consider it won't you and if you tell any pony, ill berry you 100 ft. under and poor concrete onto your grave." She handed me a card and took off. Barry me alive, that's one way to stop me. I went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"Oh I don't know what to do." Scootaloo popped out from in the sink's cupboard scarring me half to death.

"Were late for work, that's what we need to do." I panicked and grabbed her, grabbed my bag, pressed her into the bag after giving the order not to move, and left for the everfree forest.


End file.
